


Little Kitty

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To the tune of Little BoxesWe have four Norwegian Forest Cats. The smallest is just over five kilos of love and purr. This is for them...





	Little Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of Little Boxes
> 
> We have four Norwegian Forest Cats. The smallest is just over five kilos of love and purr. This is for them...

Little kitty in the cupboard  
Little kitty oh so purry  
Little kitty, hiding kitty,  
Little kitty with no shame  
on the dresser, in the dishwasher  
in the freezer, behind the boiler  
And you sit there oh so purry  
And you won't come out again

Little kitty with my clothing  
Little kitty oh so innocent  
Little kitty, chewing kitty  
Little kitty with no shame  
you ate my socks and ate my trousers  
and my shoelaces and the ovenglove  
and you looked at me oh so innocent  
and then you threw them up again.

Little kitty who is cuddling  
little kitty oh so spiky  
Little kitty, scratching kitty  
Little kitty with no shame  
If I startle you, or you're peevish  
or perhaps because you feel affectionate  
you sink your claws in, oh so spiky  
and you savage me - oh the pain.

Little kitty at the window  
Little kitty oh so loveable  
Little kitty waiting kitty  
Little kitty with no shame  
When I'm gloomy, when I'm tired,  
when I wonder why I'm bothering  
you run to greet me, oh so loveable  
and you welcome me home again


End file.
